Chim-Chim
by Xylia Park
Summary: Cari tahu siapa CHIM-CHIM sebenarnya! CHIM-CHIM menyayangi Hoseok, namun Jungkook kecil membuat mereka terpisah. BTS Fanfiction. TYPO. Don't Like Don't Read.
**By: Xylia Park**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chim-Chim**

 **.**

"Selamat pagi Chim-Chim~~"

Aku tersenyum. Sebisa mungkin membuat Hoseok melihatnya. Aku ingin dia tahu jika aku selalu menyukai senyumannya yang manis itu menyambut pagiku.

Aku lupa sejak kapan Hoseok membawaku kerumahnya. Yang jelas itu sudah lama sekali.

Aku melihatnya tumbuh dari Hoseok yang masih memakai seragam sekolah dasar hingga dia akan menghadapi ujian akhir sekolah menengah pertama. Aku adalah saksi bagaimana dia berjuang untuk ujiannya. Belajar semalam suntuk hanya untuk mendapatkan hasil terbaik. Hoseok adalah anak pekerja keras.

Setiap hari, aku selalu diam di dalam kamar kami. Melihat Hoseok bersiap-siap untuk sekolah dan juga melihat wajah manisnya ketika ia tidur. Menunggu Hoseok pulang dari kegiatan di luar rumah seorang diri.

Kenapa aku tidak ikut dia keluar rumah?

Tidak bisa. Selain akan membahayakan diriku sendiri, Hoseok akan kesulitan membawaku kemana-mana. Aku memang lumayan merepotkan untuk diajak pergi. Lagi pula, aku lebih suka menunggu di kamar kami. Di sini sangat sejuk. Ya, walaupun agak kurang enak dipandang.

Kamar kami cukup berantakan. Itu semua karena Hoseok yang selalu sembarangkan meletakkan barang. Di lantai penuh dengan barang-barang miliknya. Tak jarang dia menginjak benda keras yang membuatnya teriak kesakitan.

Hoseok adalah anak yang ceroboh. Sering kali dia kehilangan benda-benda penting. Seperti buku sekolah, kaus kaki, hingga ponselnya sendiri. Aku ingin membantunya mencari tapi aku tidak berdaya. Aku tidak bisa memberitahunya meskipun aku melihat kaus kakinya tertutup oleh pakaian kotor dilantai atau bukunya yang terjatuh dikolong tempat tidur.

"Chim-chim, mana yang kau suka? Jeans atau Hoodie?", Hoseok membawa dua jaketnya dan menyuruhku untuk memilihkannya.

 _Tentu saja aku pilih Jeans. Kau nampak manis dengan jaket jeans itu._

"Yang ini? Uhm, baiklah", Hoseok tersenyum padaku dan dengan sembarangan melempar Hoodie yang tidak terpilih keatas tempat tidur dan memakai jaket Jeans pilihanku.

"Selera yang bagus, Chim-chim", dia mengedipkan sebelah mata padaku dan membuat aku tersipu malu.

"Aku pergi sekolah dulu. Kau jangan pergi kemana-mana", katanya sambil memberikan sarapanku.

 _Tentu. Aku tidak akan kemana-mana. Aku akan menunggumu dirumah._

Aku tersenyum dan dia memberikanku senyumannya. Setelah itu dia pergi dengan ransel sekolahnya.

.

Hubunganku dengan Hoseok sangat rumit. Well, sebenarnya aku yang membuatnya jadi rumit. Tidak seharusnya aku menyukai Hoseok yang tentu jelas-jelas berbeda dari jenisku.

Tapi aku suka padanya. Dia sangat manis, penuh energi dan ceria.

Kami berinteraksi seperti melalui telephati. Walau tanpa suara, Hoseok seperti dan selalu mengerti maksudku.

Hoseok sangat baik hati. Dia menjadikanku sebagai teman untuk mencurahkan isi hatinya. Aku senang, karena itu membuatku merasa berarti baginya.

Aku selalu senang saat dia berkata, "Ini adalah rahasia kita berdua". Dengan senyum manis yang memabukkanku.

Itu berarti, tidak ada orang yang tahu selain kita berdua.

.

Sore itu, Hoseok datang dengan tubuh basah kuyup. Hujan turun deras akhir-akhir ini dan Hoseok selalu lupa membawa payungnya. Padahal Ibunya sudah menyiapkan payung diatas meja belajarnya.

"Hai, Chim-chim. Aku kehujanan-Aah-Chooo!-lagi..", katanya sambil mengusap hidungnya yang memerah.

 _Sebaiknya kau segera ganti baju. Aku takut kau kena flu, Hoseok-ah._

"Benar", dia tersenyum lagi. Senyum manis yang sama meskipun dia nampak lelah.

"Tapi sepertinya, aku sudah kena flu-Ah-Chooo!", dia bersin lagi seraya pergi untuk berganti pakaian.

.

Malamnya Hoseok sakit. Membuat Ibunya keluar masuk kamar kami dengan mangkuk kompres untuknya.

Aku juga jadi tidak tenang melihat kesayanganku sakit. Dia tidak menelan apapun sejak tadi. Minum obat saja dia mengeluh.

 _Dasar anak nakal!_

"Lihat, Chim-chim mondar-mandir terus. Dia pasti ingin kau minum obatnya, sayang"

 _Benar yang dikatakan Ibumu. Ayolah Hoseok. Minum obatnya jika kau menyayangi aku._

"Aish! Baiklah. Baiklah. Aku minum sekarang."

Dia terbatuk-batuk saat meminum airnya. Lalu dengan sebal menatap padaku.

"Kau puas, Chim-chim yang lucu?"

Aku mengangguk senang.

 _Aku sangat puas._

.

Hari-hari berikutnya rutinitas kami masih sama. Hoseok pergi sekolah dan aku menunggunya di kamar.

Jantungku selalu berdetak senang jika jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul lima. Artinya, Hoseok akan segera datang.

Namun saat waktunya tiba, bukan Hoseok yang datang. Namun seorang anak laki-laki lecil dengan mobil mainan ditangannya.

"Brrrrmmmm~ Brrrrmmm~"

Dia menggerakkan mobil merah itu pada dinding. Merambat menuju lemari pakaian, meja belajar, hingga dia sampai di hadapanku.

Matanya yang bulat menatapku lucu. "Hai, kawan~", katanya. Suaranya lembut. Dia pasti anak yang baik.

 _Hai, anak manis. Siapa namamu?_

"Aku Jungkook, sepupunya Hoseok. Kau...-Chim-chim?".

Aku mengangguk. Dia pasti melihat namaku pada potret diriku dan Hoseok dalam bingkai.

Hoseok menuliskan namaku disana. 'Chim-Chim, sahabatku'. Aku suka sekali membacanya setiap hari.

Anak kecil itu tersenyum. Dia mengulurkan tangannya kearahku dan membuatku ketakutan. Hoseok sama sekali tidak pernah menyentuhku sebelumnya. Kenapa anak ini sangat tidak sopan?!

 _Akh! Jungkook?! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Siapapun! Tolong aku! Anak kecil ini mencekikku!_

 _Hoseok! Tolong! Dadaku terasa sesak sekali! Aku tidak bisa bernafas._

 _Hoseok...tolong..._

"HEI! Lepaskan Chim-Chim!"

 _Ah, syukurlah~_

"Kau bisa membunuhnya, Jungkook. Hati-hati. Dia adalah sahabatku"

Aku bisa melihat Hoseok menatapku dengan cemas. Aku senang dia datang menyelamatkanku.

"Kau baik-baik saja, kan?"

 _Ya. Jangan khawatir. Tolong jauhkan makhluk kecil itu._

"Jungkook, sebaiknya kau keluar"

 _Ya. Keluar sana! Dasar anak nakal!_

 _Terima kasih, Hoseok._

.

Hoseok bilang jika Jungkook akan menginap untuk beberapa hari dirumah kami. Orang tuanya sedang pergi keluar negeri.

Huh! Menyebalkan!

Aku tidak suka dengan Jungkook. Anak kecil yang berbahaya. Dia selalu berusaha mencekikku saat Hoseok tidak ada.

Dia jahat!

"Chim-chim, aku akan berangkat sekolah. Kau jangan kemana-mana. Okay?"

 _Bagaimana ya? Aku sedikit tidak rela kau pergi. Aku takut Jungkook akan melakukan sesuatu padaku. Hoseok-ah. Bisa tidak, kau tinggal dirumah satu hari saja?_

"Aku hampir terlambat ujian. Kita mainnya nanti saja, ya? Bye~"

 _Bukan itu maksudku._

 _Hoseok-ah, aku merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak. Kenapa hatiku tidak tenang?_

 _Hoseok-ah. Aku takut._

 _Hoseok-ah, kembalilah..._

.

.

.

"HUWEEE! CHIM-CHIM!"

Hoseok marah sekali. Saat dia pulang kerumah, tangki ikannya sudah penuh dengan busa dan Chim-chimnya sudah mengambang dengan tubuh terbalik-mati keracunan.

"Maafkan Ibu, Hoseok. Jungkook memasukan cairan bubble kedalam tangki Chim-chim".

"JUNGKOOK! KAU HARUS BERTANGGUNG JAWAB! HUWEEE~ CHIM-CHIM~!"

"Aku hanya ingin memandikannya dengan sabun supaya tidak bau", jawab Jungkook yang bersembunyi dibalik tubuh Ibu Hoseok.

"Maafkan aku, Hyung"

"Sudahlah, Hoseok. Nanti kita beli yang baru, untukmu-Kau membuat Jungkook ketakutan, sayang".

Hoseok menggeram kesal.

"Aku tidak mau ikan baru! Aku mau Chim-chim saja!".

Hoseok terlalu marah saat ini. Dia sudah merawat Chim-Chim sejak dia masih kecil. Ikan mas itu adalah sahabatnya. Sahabat yang setia menemaninya setiap hari. Walaupun Chim-chim tidak bisa bicara. Tapi Hoseok sangat menyayanginya.

.

"Hiks, aku akan merindukan ekor indahmu. Selamat tinggal, Chim-Chim. Aku menyayangimu"

Hoseok meninggalkan makam kecil Chim-chim dihalaman belakang rumahnya dengan gontai.

Saat dia masuk kedapurnya, dia mendapati Jungkook bersembunyi dibalik pintu dan menatap takut padanya.

"Maafkan aku, Hyung"

Hoseok memandangi anak kecil itu untuk beberapa saat. Tidak mungkin dia harus membuat anak itu takut padanya selamanya. Lagi pula, dia harus bersikap dewasa.

Kau tidak tahu kapan ikan peliharaanmu akan mati. Lagi pula, ini juga salahnya yang lupa mengunci pintu kamar.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayo kita main", ajak Hoseok sambil mengacak rambut halus Jungkook. Senyuman kembali muncul diwajahnya walau dia masih sedih.

.

.

 _Aku senang. Ternyata kau menyayangiku, Hoseok-ah. Selamat tinggal. Aku berhaap mendapatkan satu kesempatan lagi untuk bertemu denganmu._

.

.

 **End**

 **.**

Inspirasi muncul secara tidak terduga.

Maafkan aku. Fanfict ini datang disaat aku mengerjakan fanfict yang tertunda. Kalau tidak segera ditulis, aku bisa kehilangan cerita ini.

Di MV BTS Run versi Jepang, Jimin ada didalam tangki kan? Haha.. Dia terlihat seperti goldfish dengan rambut orange nya itu.

Sekali lagi aku minta maaf.

I'm so sorry. Jeongmal mian, so sorry~(malah nyanyi).

Oke deh. Review Juseyooo~~ :* :*


End file.
